Family first right?
by HarryPotterMANIA
Summary: Not good at summaries.. Just Read and Review and tell me what you think.. First story by the way.. It's set at Hermione's 5th year and George's 7th.


Family First Right?

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but sadly all characters belong to JK Rowling

George walked into the portrait hole after his detention with Umbridge. Cursing the toad face professor in his head he pulled the scarf that he wrapped around his hand to stop the bleeding, a little tighter when it started to sting in pain again.

Hermione was alone in the common room doing her homework when she heard the portrait door open. She looked up from her book and saw George walked in clutching his hand tightly.

"George?" she asked, causing him to jump and pull out his wand. Apparently he wasn't expecting anyone to be in the common room at this late hour. "Merlin's Beard Mione! You made my heart stop!" he half yelled while lowering his wand. She smiled sheepishly until he noticed his hand that was wrapped with the scarf carelessly. She stood up and walked towards him. "What's wrong with your hand?"

He looked at her in disbelief, "Isn't it obvious? Umbridge what else?" he said in a tone that explains everything. Hermione let out a small "Oh" with her mouth making George chuckle. "Well I've got something in my room to get rid of the pain though. You want it?" she asked him. He smiled at her and said, "That would be lovely."

He walked towards the couch while she ran to her room. He waited for a few minutes when she showed up carrying a bowl in one hand and a towel over her shoulder. She sat down beside him and gently unwrapped the scarf and carefully put his hand into the bowl. He let out a hiss of pain but it soon faded away. "Oh that feels so good" he whispered making her laugh softly.

"Yeah, it sure is" she said. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"What did you do to deserve this anyway?" she asked carefully. With that, his smile faltered slowly.

"Nothing much really, just Umbridge being Umbridge. She put us in detention just because Fred and I weren't reading chapter whatever. I kind of get the feeling she doesn't like us, and doesn't she know me and Fred have a reputation here?" he said with a serious tone that is obviously fake making her giggle.

"I think she does, but she doesn't care" she said while laughing. "You know Granger, you should laugh more, and it's kind of cute and… adorable." He said winking making her blush crimson red.

"I laugh a lot when I was younger but now with all the stress going on, I think there's no more time for laughter anymore." She replied while staring down at his hand that she had just finished cleaning. He slowly withdrew his hand while nodding his head. "I know what you mean, and that's coming from a guy who laughs a lot." He replied with true seriousness now. Hermione has never seen any of the Weasley twins serious before. "Well I better be off to bed now, and so do you." He said while standing up pulling her along with him.

"George, I've got to finish my homeworks. Its due- What are you doing?" she exclaimed suddenly when he began to get all her stuff back into her bag. "Come on Hermione, you've got bags on your eyes, and it doesn't fit you it ruins your beautiful features. He said giving her bag back.

"Stop with the joking George..and this homework is due-"

"Next Week.." he cut her off. "Yes, how did you know?" she asked him

He shrugged "You always get you homework done early." He look into her eyes and she couldn't help but stare back, they were getting closer to each other when George snapped back to reality. He cleared his throat awkwardly "Well..umm…thanks for everything..umm…Goodnight" he said while getting his bag,nodded to her and walking away towards the boy's staircase.

"Goodnight" she responded quietly, turning around to face him slowly. He look back at her and smiled, nodded again and continued walking back to the staircase.

Hermione sat down on the couch again looking back when she looked straight into George's eyes..they were blue. Blue that reminded her of the sea. she also rememberes how his eyes light up whenever he smiled. Or how his eyes shine at the light of the fire.

'When has George gotten so handsome?' she thought to herself. With that she shook her head slightly to get rid of the thoughts and went back to her homework.

Meanwhile at George's room…

George sat down on his bed listening to his twin's snores while looking back at the tie when he looks straight into Hermione's eyes…they were brown…brown like the chocolate. He remembered the time when her eyes lit up when he made her laugh. Or how her eyes shine in the light of the fire.

'Merlin.. I never knew it before..but Hermione's one pretty bird' he thought to himself. He shook his head and gotten ready for bed.

AN: So did you like it? Should I continue? Review Pls…


End file.
